


The Witness

by Murmeltierchen



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murmeltierchen/pseuds/Murmeltierchen
Summary: The first and last time ...Maybe I just like Ben Stone too much. I don't know.
Relationships: OC/Ben Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Witness

**Author's Note:**

> I have been watching the first four seasons of Law & Order over and over in the last couple of years. They simply are the best!
> 
> I do not own anything!

The Witness

Ben Stone found himself balls deep in the smooth, tight heat of his latest witness. A woman more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen. She had this way of crossing and uncrossing her legs and he was unable to look away. She would sit there, just out of reach, talking about her testimony and crossing her legs. Her skirt wasn’t particularly short or tight, but it moved over her skin in a way that was sensuous and drove him to distrac-tion. 

It was late at night now. She was lying on his desk, that wonderful skirt pushed up over her hips and exposing a lack of underwear. He had been momentarily surprised but ulti-mately not. She moaned and he was sure he felt her tighten even more. She had long red-brown hair and gorgeous long legs. Those same legs were now wrapped around his waist, ankles crossed to hold him inside her. He had to bend his knees to be able to move at the right height. He had one hand gripping her hip and the other one caressing up and down her body. His suit jacket was lying in a heap on the floor along with his tie. She had divested him of them rather quickly. 

“Oh, god.” Her moaning became louder as his speed increased. He leaned down and pressed a kiss between her breasts, still mostly confined in her bra. He could feel his re-straint snap the moment her nails scraped down over the nape of his neck. Moving faster her breath hitched in her throat. She was pulling on her own hair and eventually opened her eyes. Her look of disbelieve and lust almost made him spill all he had right there.

She had been arguing with him when this had happened.   
She said her testimony was unnecessary.   
He said it was vital. No conviction without it.   
Finally they had crowded each other and their combined alpha personalities had collided, resulting in a heated kissing session. Piles of papers and the phone took a dive. More than once he had thought ‘This is so wrong. This is everything I shouldn’t do.’ But he had been lost in her eager hands and lips. 

“Ah.” His own gasp brought him out of his lust induced dace. She was holding onto the edge of the desk as he surged into her at an impossible speed. Suddenly her mouth formed a silent scream and her eyes snapped open. She came hard, he could tell. Her stomach muscles contracted and her back arched up from his desk. He had the sense to slow down a little and push the flat of his hand against her mons to let her ride out her climax as long as possible. She trembled and grew even tighter. It was impossible not to push into her again and again.

He could feel his own release just there. Just a handful of thrusts. That’s all it would take. He pushed as far inside of her as humanly possible before his orgasm overcame him and he dropped forward, barely catching himself on his hands left and right of her torso. 

Afterwards they dressed separately without looking at each other. Finally they were forced to communicate when they sat back in their respective chairs. He asked her if she would reconsider her will to testify and without missing a beat she agreed to testify for him. They shared a small smile and then she left his office. He spent several minutes staring at the spot where she had disappeared, long after the door had closed. Although he was physi-cally sated to the point of exhaustion, his mind was raging. He had gotten what he want-ed but by means that he did not condone even now. Still, it had been exhilarating and he couldn’t stop his mind from recreating her form lying on the desk in front of him, with an expression of pure pleasure on her face. A lazy smile appeared on his lips and he made up his mind.

This was the last time in his career that Ben Stone used sex to get what he wanted, no matter how pleasurable the first and only time had been.


End file.
